Retrouvaille
by Hermionne.ganger
Summary: On Shot de Sakura Card Captor.


**RÉSUMÉ: Avez-vous imaginé Sakura avec Eriol, et Tiffany avec Lionel? Moi oui, et je l'ai fait. On sait que les émissions et les livres nous laisse croire que Sakura et Lionel sortirait ensemble. Pour moi j'ai imaginé le contraire le couple mentionné plus haut. Voila, je vous laisse a cette lecture.**

**Edit 13/03/2011: Suite a une review, ont m'as fait remarquer que mon histoire y était publier deux fois de suite, alors j'ai supprimé l'une des histoires, je m'occupe des faute prochainement, disons que dans le temps je n'avais pas les logiciel pour…**

**Dite moi se que vous en pensé par e-mail.**

**Dans la ville d'Angleterre, vivait un jeune homme au nom d'Eriol en compagnie d'un protecteur. Ils étaient dans le salon du manoir reçu en héritage. Ils discutèrent.**

**Ruby: Que contez vous faire maintenant maître?**

**Eriol: Essayer, d'oublier l'événement qui ses passer, il à peine quelques jours.**

**Ruby: Allez a quelque par d'autre, autre que le manoir et l'Angleterre, je resterais ici, changer d'air, restez ici empireras les choses pour vous.**

**Eriol: Je partirai, ce soir, merci Ruby. **

**Il alla se préparé. Au soir venu, il prit l'avion destination le Japon. Histoire de passer le temps, il se rappela que une de ses amies d'enfance y vivait, et qu'il irait la voir, si elle habitait toujours a la même adresse, avec les évènements survenu, il avait oublié de lui récrire a ses lettres, car il avait continué d'avoir des contacte. Le voyage, par avion avait duré au moins une nuit. Arrivé à destination, il trouva un hôtel à ses «moyens». Il décida en même temps d'y faire un somme, en y arrivant, mais pas trop, car les événements lui revienne à la surface. Il décida d'allez prendre une marche à l'extérieur, en même temps de retrouver l'adresse qu'il avait griffonné avant de partir. Il sentit, le besoin de parler a quelqu'un. Une amie qui lui avait dit, avant de partir. Si jamais tu as le besoin de parler, sur n'importe quoi, je serais la pour t'écouter attentivement et te conseiller si j'en suis capable dans le besoin. Il se rappela toute fois, de cette phrase. Mais, maintenant cela faisait, déjà cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait vu. Il décida d'allez boire un café dans le coin, se rappelant peut a peut, de quelque aventure eu dans le passé. Son avion avait atterrit a dix heures du matin, il était maintenant quatorze heures, il s'était endormit sur une branche d'arbre plutôt, réveillé par les voix des enfants qui jouait dans le parc, a cette heure. Quand, il voulu descendre de l'arbre, deux jeunes femme passa, il resta dans l'arbre.**

**Voix 1: Puis, as-tu reçue, du courrier cette semaine?**

**Voix 2: Oui, il m'a écrit, ces lettres ont été intercepté, elles ont un retard de deux mois, environs je crois.**

**Les voix s'éloignèrent. Il n'avait pas vraiment porté attention à la voix, mais il avait jeté un regard en bas, il avait vu, il lui semblait un visage familier, vu cinq ans au paravent. Mais il en était pas sur. Il décida, de descendre de l'arbre et d'essayer de retrouver l'adresse. L'adresse était celle de Sakura Kinomoto, il n'était pas sur qu'elle y vivait encor. Il décida toutefois de s'y rendre, son désir de parler a quelqu'un de confiance en était enviante. Il se rappela tout de même du chemin a prendre, pour lui se n'était pas difficile.**

**Arrivé à la petite maison, il gravit les quelques marches et sonna dans l'attente que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. De l'autre coté de la porte ont entendis des pas venir ouvrir.**

**Sakura: Oui? Puis-je vous aidé?**

**Ériol la reconnu: Tu na pas changer, Sakura.**

**Sakura essayant de d'eviner: E…Er..riol? Ses toi? Mais que se passe t'il? Tu en est ruissallant de larme seche.**

**Eriol: Je peux entrer?**

**Sakura: Bien sur, entre.**

**Kero du haut des marches dans un murmure: Hein? Mais qui sait celui-la. Mais, mais je reconnais cette aura, mais ses celles de Clow Read.**

**Il descendit, donc a sa rencotre, en se présipitant sur Sakura au passage.**

**Kero: Maitre, que faite vous la? ... Oh je voit.**

**Il avait sentit par l'aura, moins élever que d'habitude une grande tristesse en en son egard et comprit qu'il devrait arretez la, les paroles qu'il écoulait pour laissez Eriol parler a son tour.**

**Eriol: Il fallait que je parle a quelqu'un. Je ne peut pas garder, les évènemnt qui ses passé a moi seul, je sais que... Je pourrais compter sur... ton écoute, je ne veut pas vous dérangé.**

**Sakura: Tu ne nous dérange pas du tout, vient dans le salon et nous allons t'écoutez.**

**Eriol: D'accor. Désolez si j'ai cessez de t'écrire, tu comprendras le pourquoi.**

**Sakura: Je t'écoute, d'une oreille attentive.**

**Eriol: Il y a cinq ans, quand je suis parti du... Japon pour allez en Angleterre, a mon ancienne demeure que j'avais gardé... Et bien, j'y suis retourné. Régler les petits... problemes que j'y avais la-bas... Cela, ses réglé... en deux en deux ans. Par la suite ma mère, qui m'avait envoyé ici pour mes études, est tomber... malade peut de temps après. Elle a eu... Un cancer généraliser... Un cancer... non récurable. C'étais le cancer du coeur... Ce cancer, lui a value sa mort... Généralisé durant trois ans déjà... Elle... elle a voulue que je reste a ses cotée tu... comprends?**

**Sakura lui fesa un signe de tete et s'approcha de Eriol pour mieu entendre, car il était secouer de sanglot. Kero, se mit dans la main de Eriol. Pour le réconforté a sa manière. Eriol continua.**

**Eriol: Que trois ans ont suffis a son martir, pour en mourir dans mes bras, deux jours au paravant. Voila pourquoi j'ai seccer de t'écrire j'en avait pas le temps ou la force. Le but... que je suis venu ici... C'était pour changer un peut l'air et...**

**Kero: Oublier les évènements, maitre...**

**Eriol: ... Exactement.**

**Sakura: Que ses tristes, verse toutes les larmesqu'il te faut. Toya lui est déménager avec Yukito et papa lui aussi est décédé il y a cinq ans, tu te rapelle tu était la pour me réconforté, maintenant ses a mon tour de t'y réconforté.**

**Pendant qu'elle, lui disait ses paroles, elle avait saisie Eriol dans ses bras, comme lui au paravant. Il écoula toute les larmes jusqu'a se qu'il s'endorme épuiser. Elle le déposa sur le sofa avec l'aide de Kero et lui mit une couverture.**

**Sakura: Allez viens Kéro-chan. Laissons le dormir. Oups, j'ai oublié que Tomoyo allais venir dans deux minutes. Pour faire de la cuisine.**

**Kero: Miam, de la cuisine de Tomoyo. Euh Sakura, tu devrait appeller Tomoyo sur son portable pour lui dire d'entrer sans sonné, pour ne pas réveillé Eriol.**

**Sakura: Bonne idée, il a besoin de someille, avec les larmes qu'il a coulez, ses pas évident de dormir. Surtout dans ses circonstance la, de perdre un membre de sa famille, dans ses bras, que j'aimerais pas sa.**

**Sur ses mots elle apella Tomoyo, qui par la suite entra sans sonné. Elle prit au moins, au moins une heure a reconnaitre Eriol après six ans, car elle était parti en voyage en France. Elle demanda a Sakura, la venu de Eriol au Japon après cinq ans. Sakura, lui exlica en résumé sa venu. Par la suiteTomoyo lui demanda.**

**Tomoyo: Sakura, j'ai une question pour toi? Elle peut paraitre indiscrete.**

**Sakura: Pose toujours.**

**Tomoyo jeta un coup d'oeil au alentour, Kéro était parti au coté de Eriol. Ele demanda, sa quetion. **

**Tomoyo: Pencais-tu encore a Eriol durant son depart?**

**Sakura: A tout les jours, je ne pas cesser de pencer a lui, je lui dirais plus tard, durant son voyage ici.**

**Elles continuèrent, leur cuisine discutant de tout de rien jusqu'a se que Eriol et Kero, se reveil a l'odeur, d'un gateau au four. **

**Kero: Dites ses un gateau qui cuit?**

**Sakura et Tomoyo sursautèrent: Heu, pas vraiment, ont peut rien te cacher ventre sur pattes.**

**Eriol: Hihi...**

**Kero: Hé! Ses pas ma fautes si je suis un félin.**

**Tomoyo: Oui, un ventre sur pattes.**

**Eriol avec la couverture jetté sur ses épaules: Sa doit etre, un gateau au chocolat. Sakura, je pourrais avoir un verre d'eau.**

**Sakura lui servant: Voila.**

**Eriol: Merci.**

**Tomoyo: Tu as bien dormit.**

**Eriol: Oui, mieu qu'il y a deux semines.**

**Sakura: Reste le temps que tu voudrs, la chambre d'ami est la temps, que tu resteras, pour le voyage ici.**

**Eriol: Merci, Sakura.**

**Tomoyo: Tu reste jusqu'a qu'elle date?**

**Eriol: Le temps qu'il me faudras, je n'ai prit de billet de retour. **

**Sakura sourit a cette reponce, car la réponce qu'elle voulait entendre, depuis son retour au Japon. Elle n'avait pas cessez de l'aimer. Elle l'aimait depuis le CM1, depuis l'age de quinze ans ou seize ans. Maintenant, elle était agée de vingt ans et lui de 21 ans. Un ans de différance.**

**Sakura: L'impotant Eriol, s'est que tu soit là et non sous terre. Tu nous as manqué tu sais.**

**Eriol: Je n'ens doute pas.**

**Ils discuterent durant, une heure autour d'un morceau de gateau au chocolat et un bon café pour acompagner le tout.**

**Tomoyo due partir pour en rejoindre son amoureux au travail. Pendant le reste du temps avant le souper Sakura et Eriol discutèrent. Au souper qui n'avait rien dextravagant. Par la suite, ils décidèrent pour digéré d"allez prendre une marche dans les allentours pour se rapeller de leur avanture dans leurs jeunesses.**

**Eriol: Qu'elle lettre as tu recu en dernier?**

**Sakura: Celle que tu ecrivais que ta mere était malade et que tu devrait y rester encor quelque temps.**

**Eriol: Oui, ses celle la.**

**Eriol prit un papier plié comme une lettre et la donna a Sakura. Qui la déplia et commenca a lire se qui suis. **

**'' Sakura, comment te dire cette chose que je garde a l'interieur de moi, depuis trop longtemps. J'ai voulu te l dire bien avant mais j'en avait pas le courage. Je sais que maintenant, il doit etre trop tard pour te le dire. Maintenant je trouve le courage pour te le dire de vive voix. Oui, cela fait depuis déjà un an que j'ai quitté le Japon a la demande de ma mere malade. Elle était atteinte du cancer du coeur. Je me doit encore de rester a ses coté, je ne sais combien de temps encor. J e t'écrit pour te dire, que je t'aime depuis le premier jours. La prochaine fois que je te verrais je te le dirais de vive voix. Mais, je croit que, maintenant, il est trop tard. Je n'ais cessez de pencer a toi, depuis mon départ du Japon. Meme, si je suis en Angleterre, je pence a toi. J'espere te revoir le plus vite posible. Dès que je pourrais, je reviendrai au Japon, en gardant bien sur, le manoir famillial de ma famille. J'essaierai de venir le plus vite posible, si tu le desir. Fait moi parvenir ta réponce. En voici mon adresse.**

**Eriol Harrigazewa**

**1240 Crosswold Street**

**England 27623**

**Europe**

**N'oublie jamais que l'important ses que tu sois heureuse. dans se que tu entreprend. Si ton coeur est déjà prit je comprendrai.**

**Eriol Harrigazewa''**

**Elle la lisa au moins deux fois pour etre sur de se qu'il avait écrit. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, non son coeur n'était pas prise par quelqu'un d'autre, elle était libre de choisir qui elle voulait.**

**Eriol s'arettant de marcher: Maintenant, j'ai le courage de te le dire, Sakura, comme tu viens de le lire, oui je n'ai cesser de pencer a toi, et que je n'est pas cesser de t'aimer. Sakura?**

**Sakura: Je t'écoute...**

**Eriol prenant son courage a deux mains: Je... t'aime...**

**Sakura, qui s'avait mise en face d'Eriol s'avanca, d'un pas et lui déposa sur ses levres un doux baiser. Il la prit dans ses bras, ressera son étreinte et prolongea le doux baiser que Sakura; lui avait donner, en signe qu'elle l'aimait.**

**Sakura: Voila, a qui appartient mon coeur depuis le premier jour.**

**Il la prit dans ses bras et lui rendit son baiser, encor plus intence que jamais, meme si dans la rue, tout le monde les regardaient, pendant se temps, Tomoyo passa par la, et se cacha avec Lionel derriere un arbre pour ne pas déranger Sakura. **

**Lionel: Quesqui ses passe? avec qui elle est?**

**Tomoyo: Devine?**

**Lionel: Je voit pas trop qui s'est?**

**Tomoyo: Allez viens, partons de l'autre coté? Je t'expliquerais plus tard. **

**Ils partirent dans l'autre sens. **

**Eriol: Faudras que j'annule, ma chambre d'hotel que j'avait prise. Non?**

**Sakura: Garde la, nous ne serons pas déranger, pour cette nuit, de comment dire, retrouvaille.**

**Il avait maintenant oublié, tout se qui s'avait passé durant les jours passé. La perte de sa mère, les problèmes qu'il avait avant de revenir. Ils les avaient oublié, au baiser de Sakura. Maintenant, ils étaient réunit, ses tous se qui comptait, pour eux. Ils étaient réunit jusqu'a se que la mort peut-etre les sépareras.**

**Onze heures arrivas, pour ne pas se faire coincé par la police dans un parc, car cela risquait d'arrivé s'il ne partait pas, car il était onze heures deux. Pas tres loin des girophares était allumé, ils se sauvèrent au pas de course, jusqu'a l'hotel pas très loin. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre en rire et ésouffés.**

**Sakura: Hihi... **

**Eriol: Hihi, pour une fois... sans était ... moins une...**

**On cogna a la porte. Ils regardèrent a traver l'oeil magique. A la porte était les policiers, qui étaient au parcs, quand il avaient vu la derniere fois heures... Eriol ouvrit la porte.**

**Eriol: Oui?**

**Policier un: Étiez vous au parc il y a du moins cinq minute?**

**Eriol: Aucunement, vous auriez du vous tromper de personne?**

**Policier un: Vous etes sur?**

**Eriol: Bien sur, je suis ici depuis ce midi 5:00 environs.**

**Policier deux: Allons Jim, allons nous ens.**

**Policier un: M'ouais, désoler de vous avoir déranger. Monsieur.**

**Eriol en reermant a porte: Mais de rien.**

**Sakura: Sacré menteur en plus, le pire ils te croient. Et j'aime sa.**

**Eriol s'aprocha de Sakura et la prit par la taille et sourit a celle-ci et l'embrassa en la déposant doucement sur le lit de l'hotel. Il souhaitait de tout coeur de ne pas etre déranger a cette retrouvaile. Tandis que Sakura se changea (avec une chemise de celui-ci, car elle n'avais pas de pyjama). Eriol mit sur la porte la petite pancarte de '' Ne pas déranger'' ou '' Occuper'' et alla prendre une douche chaude. Kero apparu a la fenetre de l'hotel et frappa.**

**Kero: Sakura-Chan.**

**Sakura: Kero-Chan que fait tu ici? Je t'ait dit de rester a la maison.**

**Kero: Heu, bien, j'avais peur fans le tiroir tout seule.**

**Sakura: Menteur , s'était pour m'espionné? Dit le? Tu as peur que Eriol me fasse du mal. Jamais il ne me fera du mal, s'il l'aurais voulu il l'aurais fait et le s'aurais vite su. Non?**

**Kero: Oui, tu as raison, J'ai un peut peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. J'aimerai pas raconté a Toya et Yukito se qui t'aurrais arrivé se qui t'aurrais arrivé. Je voulais m'assuré que tu soie en vie. Eh! Ses pas une chemise de Eriol que tu porte? **

**Sakura: Si, je suis tomber dans le ruiseaux tentot. Sa explique pourquoi que j'ai la chemise. Rien, ne vas m'arriver, par a la maison en paix et tranquile avant que Eriol ne revienne et ne te voit. Allez ouste!**

**Kero: Tu me le promet que rien, ne vas t'arriver?**

**Sakura: Promit, allez ouste!**

**Kero disparu de l'embrasure de la fenetre ouverte. En meme temps, Eriol sorta de la salle de bain vetu d'un kimono pour homme. Le meme qu'il y a des années mais refait a sa grandeur. Sakura pour sa n'avait guerre grandi. Elle le comtemplait des yeux. Sauf qu'il avait gagné en mature tout les deux. Dans la jeunesse, Eriol avant de partir en Angleterre avait les cheveux mi-court. Maintenant, il les avait long. On se demandait meme si les ciseaux avait passé dedans depuis des année. Oui, sur les pointes qui n'étaient pas fourchu, ni cassé. Il les attachait avec un long ruban blanc. Sakura l'arreta. Elle, lui enleva le ruban des doigts et entrepena de les tresé dans le dos et finir par les attacher en resserant son étreinte contre elle. Pour en sentir le doux parfums qui s'en degageait. Il l'embrassa sur la tete, caressant son doux visage d'ange. En ce disant a lui meme: Si un jour, je me mari ce seras avec elle et personne d'autre. Il y pencais aussi, mais il voulais rien précipité. Il le voulait, au moins une fois dans sa vie. Il se fout de se que les autres pencerais de cela. Ils restèrent comme sa durant plusieurs minutes. Jusqu'a se que la fatigue ne les gagnent.**

**Au lendemain, il fallut que la femme de chambres les réveilles au téléphone. Pour leur annoncé que les heures suplémentaire devras etre payer. Car, midi était déjà passé. Il racrocha.**

**Eriol la reveillant avec un doux baiser: Sakura-Chan, il faut se lever, il est midi passé. **

**Sakura: ... Hum... Déjà... Domage...**

**Eriol: Garde ma chemise, pour la journée si tu veut.**

**Sakura, sourit et l'embrassa: Merci... Bon matin. **

**Eriol en fesant de meme: Bon matin...**

**Ils s'habillèrent, allèrent mangé leurs petits déjeunée et allèrent porter la valise de Eriol, chez Sakura. En entrant Kero se précipita sur Sakura toute souriante qu'a son habitude, comme un chien a qui on aurrais manqué.**

**Kero: Fiou tu est vivante! Toya a appelé et il viendra pour diné, sur son heure de diné de travail bien sur.**

**Eriol: Hum hum...**

**Kero: Désoler, maitre, bonjour.**

**Eriol: Ses mieux.**

**Sakura: Et a qu'elle heure? **

**Kero: Vers l'heure habituel du vendredi.**

**Eriol: Nous sommes, vendredi?**

**Kero Sakura: Si... Ont l'est... **

**Sakura: Pourquoi, tu a oublié quelque chose?**

**Eriol: Non, aucun... Je me demandait qu'elle jour on était ses tout.**

**Sakura: Oh d'accor...**

**Eriol: Heum, Sakura? **

**Sakura: Oui?**

**Eriol: Esce que ton frère a encore une sorte de haine contre moi?**

**Sakura: Non, il s'en est faite une raison. Il a finit par comprendre qui tu était. Il a meme souhaité ton retour. Maintenant, il vas te revoir. Kero esce que Yukito vient aussi?**

**Kero: Heu... Il ne l'a pas dit.**

**Sakura: D'accort**

**Ils préparèrent le diné tous ensembles, Toya vint par arrivé, vers les douze heures trente comme a son habitude. Il était toutes fois ravit de revoir Eriol. Il parlèrent un peu et Toya comprit de ne pas allé dans les évènements.**

**Toya: Si tu veut pas en parlé, j'attendrai. D'accort je sais que sa doit etre dure. **

**Eriol: Merci.**

**Toya: De rien. Je suis capable d'attendre. Je suis assez patient quand je le veut, bien sur. Et là je le suis.**

**Eriol: Merci quand meme.**

**Sakura: Toya tu en veut d'aute?**

**Toya: Ouais, je deviens aussi gourment que Yukito, a force de le voir mangé, il mange pour trois ou deux, peut importe.**

**Il prit une autre assiette. Par la suite ils lavèrent la vaiselle tous ensemble, ils discutèrent en meme temps. Pendant quelque minute. Vers les une heure et demi, Toya parti travailler. **

**Sakura: En tout cas, il ne tent veut plus.**

**Eriol en souriant et lui déposant un baiser sur la joue: Il a au moins sa. **

**Sakura: Oui.**

**Elle le reprit par le collet et l'embrassa fougeusement.**

**RÉSUMÉ: Avez-vous imaginé Sakura avec Eriol, et Tiffany avec Lionel? Moi oui, et je l'ai fait. On sait que les émissions et les livres nous laisse croire que Sakura et Lionel sortirait ensemble. Pour moi j'ai imaginé le contraire le couple mentionné plus haut. Voila, je vous laisse a cette lecture.**

**Dite moi se que vous en pensé par e-mail.**

**Dans la ville d'Angleterre, vivait un jeune homme au nom de Eriol en compagnie d'un protecteur. Ils étaient dans le salon du manoir recu en héritage. Ils discutèrent.**

**Ruby: Que contez vous faire maintenant maître?**

**Eriol: Essayer, d'oublier l'événement qui ses passer, il a a peine quelques jours.**

**Ruby: Allez a quelque par d'autre, autre que le manoir et l'Angleterre, je resterais ici, changer d'air, restez ici empireras les choses pour vous.**

**Eriol: Je partirai, ce soir, merci Ruby. **

**Il alla se préparé. Au soir venu, il prena l'avion destination le Japon. Histoire de passer le temps, il se rappela que une de ses amies d'enfance y vivait, et qu'il irait la voir, si elle habitait toujours a la même adresse, avec les évèvements survenu, il avait oublié de lui récrire a ses lettres, car il avait continuer d'avoir des contacte. Le voyage, par avion avait duré au moins une nuit. Arrivé a destination, il trouva une hôtel a ses «moyens». Il décida en même temps d'y faire un somme, en y arrivant, mais pas trop, car les événements lui revienne à la surface. Il décida d'allez prendre une marche à l'extérieur, en même temps de retrouver l'adresse qu'il avait griffonner avant de partir. Il sentit, le besoin de parler a quelqu'un. Une amie qui lui avait dit, avant de partir. Si jamais tu-as le besoin de parler, sur n'importe quoi, je serais la pour t'écouter attentivent et te conseiller si j'en suis capable dans le besoin. Il se rapella toute fois, de cette phrase. Mais, maintenant cela faisait, déjà cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait vu. Il décida d'allez boire un café dans le coin, se rappelant peut a peut, de quelque avanture eu dans le passé. Son avion avait attérit a dix heures du matin, il était maintenant quatorze heures, il s'était endormit sur une branche d'arbre plustot, reveillé par les voix des enfants qui jouait dans le parc, a cette heure. Quand, il voulu descendre de l'arbre, deux jeunes femme passa, il resta dans l'arbre.**

**Voix 1: Puis, as-tu recue, du courrier cette semaine?**

**Voix 2: Oui, il ma écrit, ces lettres ont été intercepté, elle ont un retard de deux mois, environs je croit.**

**Les voix s'éloigna. Il n'avait pas vraiment porté attention au voix, mais il avait jeté un regard en bas, il avait vu, il lui semblait un visage famillier, vu cinq ans au paravant. Mais il en était pas sur. Il décida, de descendre de l'arbre et d'essayer de retrouver l'adresse. L'adresse était celle de Sakura Kinomoto, il était pas sur qu'elle y vivait encor. Il décida toutefois de s'y rendre, son désir de parler a quelqu'un de confiance en était enviante. Il se rapella tout de même du chemin a prendre, pour lui se n'était pas difficil.**

**Arrivé à la petite maison, il gravit les quelques marches et sonna dans l'attente que quelq'un vienne lui ouvrir. De l'autre coté de la porte ont entendie des pas venir ouvrir.**

**Sakura: Oui? Puis-je vous aidé?**

**Ériol la reconnu: Tu na pas changer, Sakura.**

**Sakura essayant de deviner: E..Er…riol? Ses toi? Mais que se passe-t-il? Tu en es ruisselant de larme sèche.**

**Eriol: Je peux entrer?**

**Sakura: Bien sur, entre.**

**Kero du haut des marches dans un murmure: Hein? Mais qui sait celui-là. Mais, mais je reconnais cette aura, mais ses celles de Clow Read.**

**Il descendit, donc a sa rencontre, en se précipitant sur Sakura au passage.**

**Kero: Maitre, que faite vous la? ... Oh je vois.**

**Il avait sentit par l'aura, moins élever que d'habitude une grande tristesse en en son égard et comprit qu'il devrait arrêtez la, les paroles qu'il écoulait pour laissez Eriol parler a son tour.**

**Eriol: Il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un. Je ne peux pas garder, les évènements qui ses passé a moi seul, je sais que... Je pourrais compter sur... ton écoute, je ne veux pas vous dérangé.**

**Sakura: Tu ne nous dérange pas du tout, vient dans le salon et nous allons t'écoutez.**

**Eriol: D'accord. Désolez si j'ai cessez de t'écrire, tu comprendras le pourquoi.**

**Sakura: Je t'écoute, d'une oreille attentive.**

**Eriol: Il y a cinq ans, quand je suis parti du... Japon pour allez en Angleterre, a mon ancienne demeure que j'avais gardée... Et bien, j'y suis retourné. Régler les petits... problèmes que j'y avais là-bas... Cela, ses réglé... en deux en deux ans. Par la suite ma mère, qui m'avait envoyé ici pour mes études, est tombé... malade peut de temps après. Elle a eu... Un cancer généralisé... Un cancer... non récurable. C'était le cancer du cœur... Ce cancer, lui a value sa mort... Généralisé durant trois ans déjà... Elle... elle a voulue que je reste a ses cotée tu... comprends?**

**Sakura lui fit un signe de tête et s'approcha de Eriol pour mieux entendre, car il était secouer de sanglot. Kero, se mit dans la main d'Eriol. Pour le réconforté a sa manière. Eriol continua.**

**Eriol: Que trois ans ont suffis a son martyr, pour en mourir dans mes bras, deux jours au paravent. Voila pourquoi j'ai seccer de t'écrire j'en avais pas le temps ou la force. Le but... que je suis venu ici... C'était pour changer un peut l'air et...**

**Kero: Oublier les évènements, maitre...**

**Eriol: ... Exactement.**

**Sakura: Que ses tristes, verse toutes les larmes qu'il te faut. Toya lui est déménager avec Yukito et papa lui aussi est décédé il y a cinq ans, tu te rappelle tu étais la pour me réconforté, maintenant ses a mon tour de t'y réconforté.**

**Pendant qu'elle, lui disait ses paroles, elle avait saisie Eriol dans ses bras, comme lui au paravent. Il écoula toute les larmes jusqu'a se qu'il s'endorme épuiser. Elle le déposa sur le sofa avec l'aide de Kero et lui mit une couverture.**

**Sakura: Allez viens Kéro-chan. Laissons le dormir. Oups, j'ai oublié que Tomoyo allais venir dans deux minutes. Pour faire de la cuisine.**

**Kero: Miam, de la cuisine de Tomoyo. Euh Sakura, tu devrais appeler Tomoyo sur son portable pour lui dire d'entrer sans sonné, pour ne pas réveillé Eriol.**

**Sakura: Bonne idée, il a besoin de sommeille, avec les larmes qu'il a coulez, ses pas évident de dormir. Surtout dans ses circonstance la, de perdre un membre de sa famille, dans ses bras, que je n'aimerais pas sa.**

**Sur ses mots elle appela Tomoyo, qui par la suite entra sans sonner. Elle prit au moins, au moins une heure à reconnaitre Eriol après six ans, car elle était partie en voyage en France. Elle demanda à Sakura, le venu d'Eriol au Japon après cinq ans. Sakura, lui expliqua en résumé sa venu. Par la suite Tomoyo lui demanda.**

**Tomoyo: Sakura, j'ai une question pour toi? Elle peut paraitre indiscrète.**

**Sakura: Pose toujours.**

**Tomoyo jeta un coup d'œil au alentour, Kéro était parti au coté de Eriol. Elle demanda, sa question. **

**Tomoyo: Pensais-tu encore a Eriol durant son départ?**

**Sakura: A tous les jours, je ne pas cesser de penser a lui, je lui dirais plus tard, durant son voyage ici.**

**Elles continuèrent, leur cuisine discutant de tout de rien jusqu'a se que Eriol et Kero, se réveil a l'odeur, d'un gâteau au four. **

**Kero: Dites ses un gâteau qui cuisent?**

**Sakura et Tomoyo sursautèrent: Heu, pas vraiment, ont peut rien te cacher ventre sur pattes.**

**Eriol: Hihi...**

**Kero: Hé! Ses pas ma fautes si je suis un félin.**

**Tomoyo: Oui, un ventre sur pattes.**

**Eriol avec la couverture jeté sur ses épaules: Sa doit être, un gâteau au chocolat. Sakura, je pourrais avoir un verre d'eau.**

**Sakura lui servant: Voila.**

**Eriol: Merci.**

**Tomoyo: Tu as bien dormit.**

**Eriol: Oui, mieux qu'il y a deux semaines.**

**Sakura: Reste le temps que tu voudras, la chambre d'ami est le temps, que tu resteras, pour le voyage ici.**

**Eriol: Merci, Sakura.**

**Tomoyo: Tu reste jusqu'a qu'elle date?**

**Eriol: Le temps qu'il me faudra, je n'ai prit de billet de retour. **

**Sakura sourit a cette réponse, car la réponse qu'elle voulait entendre, depuis son retour au Japon. Elle n'avait pas cessez de l'aimer. Elle l'aimait depuis le CM1, depuis l'âge de quinze ans ou seize ans. Maintenant, elle était âgée de vingt ans et lui de 21 ans. Un an de différance.**

**Sakura: L'important Eriol, s'est que tu sois là et non sous terre. Tu nous as manqué tu sais.**

**Eriol: Je n'en doute pas.**

**Ils discutèrent durant, une heure autour d'un morceau de gâteau au chocolat et un bon café pour accompagner le tout.**

**Tomoyo due partir pour en rejoindre son amoureux au travail. Pendant le reste du temps avant le souper Sakura et Eriol discutèrent. Au souper qui n'avait rien d'extravagant. Par la suite, ils décidèrent pour digéré dallez prendre une marche dans les alentours pour se rappeler de leur aventure dans leurs jeunesses.**

**Eriol: Qu'elle lettre as tu reçu en dernier?**

**Sakura: Celle que tu écrivais que ta mère était malade et que tu devrais y rester encor quelque temps.**

**Eriol: Oui, ses celle la.**

**Eriol prit un papier plié comme une lettre et la donna à Sakura. Qui la déplia et commença à lire se qui suis. **

**'' Sakura, comment te dire cette chose que je garde a l'intérieur de moi, depuis trop longtemps. J'ai voulu te l dire bien avant mais j'en avais pas le courage. Je sais que maintenant, il doit être trop tard pour te le dire. Maintenant je trouve le courage pour te le dire de vive voix. Oui, cela fait depuis déjà un an que j'ai quitté le Japon a la demande de ma mère malade. Elle était atteinte du cancer au cœur. Je me dois encore de rester a ses coté, je ne sais combien de temps encor. J e t'écrit pour te dire, que je t'aime depuis le premier jour. La prochaine fois que je te verrais je te le dirais de vive voix. Mais, je crois que, maintenant, il est trop tard. Je n'ais cessez de penser a toi, depuis mon départ du Japon. Même, si je suis en Angleterre, je pence a toi. J'espère te revoir le plus vite possible. Dès que je pourrais, je reviendrai au Japon, en gardant bien sur, le manoir familial de ma famille. J'essaierai de venir le plus vite possible, si tu le désir. Fait moi parvenir ta réponse. En voici mon adresse.**

**Eriol Harrigazewa**

**1240 Crosswold Street**

**England 27623**

**Europe**

**N'oublie jamais que l'important ses que tu sois heureuse. Dans se que tu entreprends. Si ton cœur est déjà prit je comprendrai.**

**Eriol Harrigazewa''**

**Elle la lis au moins deux fois pour être sur de se qu'il avait écrit. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, non son cœur n'était pas prise par quelqu'un d'autre, elle était libre de choisir qui elle voulait.**

**Eriol s'arrêtant de marcher: Maintenant, j'ai le courage de te le dire, Sakura, comme tu viens de le lire, oui je n'ai cessé de penser a toi, et que je ne suis pas cesser de t'aimer. Sakura?**

**Sakura: Je t'écoute...**

**Eriol prenant son courage a deux mains: Je... t'aime...**

**Sakura, qui s'avait mise en face d'Eriol s'avança, d'un pas et lui déposa sur ses lèvres un doux baiser. Il la prit dans ses bras, resserra son étreinte et prolongea le doux baiser que Sakura; lui avait donné, en signe qu'elle l'aimait.**

**Sakura: Voila, à qui appartient mon cœur depuis le premier jour.**

**Il la prit dans ses bras et lui rendit son baiser, encor plus intense que jamais, même si dans la rue, tout le monde les regardaient, pendant se temps, Tomoyo passa par la, et se cacha avec Lionel derrière un arbre pour ne pas déranger Sakura. **

**Lionel: Quesque ses passe? Avec qui elle est?**

**Tomoyo: Devine?**

**Lionel: Je ne vois pas trop qui s'est?**

**Tomoyo: Allez viens, partons de l'autre coté? Je t'expliquerais plus tard. **

**Ils partirent dans l'autre sens. **

**Eriol: Faudra que j'annule, ma chambre d'hôtel que j'avais prise. Non?**

**Sakura: Garde la, nous ne serons pas déranger, pour cette nuit, de comment dire, retrouvaille.**

**Il avait maintenant oublié, tout se qui s'avait passé durant les jours passé. La perte de sa mère, les problèmes qu'il avait avant de revenir. Ils les avaient oubliés, au baiser de Sakura. Maintenant, ils étaient réunit, ses tous se qui comptait, pour eux. Ils étaient réunit jusqu'a se que la mort peut-être les sépareras.**

**Onze heures arrivas, pour ne pas se faire coincé par la police dans un parc, car cela risquait d'arrivé s'il ne partait pas, car il était onze heures deux. Pas très loin des gyrophares était allumé, ils se sauvèrent au pas de course, jusqu'a l'hôtel pas très loin. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre en rire et essoufflés.**

**Sakura: Hihi... **

**Eriol: Hihi, pour une fois... sans était ... moins une...**

**On cogna à la porte. Ils regardèrent à travers l'œil magique. A la porte était les policiers, qui étaient au parc, quand il avaient vu la dernière fois heures... Eriol ouvrit la porte.**

**Eriol: Oui?**

**Policier un: Étiez vous au parc il y a du moins cinq minute?**

**Eriol: Aucunement, vous auriez du vous tromper de personne?**

**Policier un: Vous êtes sur?**

**Eriol: Bien sur, je suis ici depuis ce midi 5:00 environs.**

**Policier deux: Allons Jim, allons nous en.**

**Policier un: M'ouais, désoler de vous avoir déranger. Monsieur.**

**Eriol en refermant à porte: Mais de rien.**

**Sakura: Sacré menteur en plus, le pire ils te croient. Et j'aime sa.**

**Eriol s'approcha de Sakura et la prit par la taille et sourit a celle-ci et l'embrassa en la déposant doucement sur le lit de l'hôtel. Il souhaitait de tout cœur de ne pas être déranger a cette retrouvaille. Tandis que Sakura se changea (avec une chemise de celui-ci, car elle n'avait pas de pyjama). Eriol mit sur la porte la petite pancarte de '' Ne pas déranger'' ou '' Occuper'' et alla prendre une douche chaude. Kero apparu a la fenêtre de l'hôtel et frappa.**

**Kero: Sakura-Chan.**

**Sakura: Kero-Chan que fais-tu ici? Je t'aie dit de rester à la maison.**

**Kero: Heu, bien, j'avais peur fans le tiroir tout seul.**

**Sakura: Menteur, s'était pour m'espionné? Dit-le? Tu as peur qu'Eriol me fasse du mal. Jamais il ne me fera du mal, s'il l'aurait voulu il l'aurait fait et le s'aurais vite su. Non?**

**Kero: Oui, tu as raison, J'ai un peut peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je n'aimerai pas raconter a Toya et Yukito se qui t'aurais arrivé se qui t'aurais arrivé. Je voulais m'assuré que tu soie en vie. Eh! Ses pas une chemise d'Eriol que tu porte? **

**Sakura: Si, je suis tombé dans le ruisseau tantôt. Sa explique pourquoi que j'ai la chemise. Rien, ne vas m'arriver, par a la maison en paix et tranquille avant que Eriol ne revienne et ne te voit. Allez ouste!**

**Kero: Tu me le promets que rien, ne vas t'arriver?**

**Sakura: Promit, allez ouste!**

**Kero disparu de l'embrasure de la fenêtre ouverte. En même temps, Eriol sorti de la salle de bain vêtu d'un kimono pour homme. Le même qu'il y a des années mais refait a sa grandeur. Sakura pour sa n'avait guerre grandi. Elle le contemplait des yeux. Sauf qu'il avait gagné en mature tout les deux. Dans la jeunesse, Eriol avant de partir en Angleterre avait les cheveux mi-courts. Maintenant, il les avait long. On se demandait même si les ciseaux avait passé dedans depuis des années. Oui, sur les pointes qui n'étaient pas fourchu, ni cassé. Il les attachait avec un long ruban blanc. Sakura l'arrêta. Elle, lui enleva le ruban des doigts et entreprit de les tressé dans le dos et finir par les attacher en resserrant son étreinte contre elle. Pour en sentir le doux parfum qui s'en dégageait. Il l'embrassa sur la tête, caressant son doux visage d'ange. En ce disant a lui même: Si un jour, je me mari ce seras avec elle et personne d'autre. Il y pensait aussi, mais il voulait rien précipité. Il le voulait, au moins une fois dans sa vie. Il se fout de se que les autres penserait de cela. Ils restèrent comme sa durant plusieurs minutes. Jusqu'a se que la fatigue ne les gagnent.**

**Au lendemain, il fallut que la femme de chambres les réveille au téléphone. Pour leur annoncé que les heures supplémentaire devras être payé. Car, midi était déjà passé. Il raccrocha.**

**Eriol la réveillant avec un doux baiser: Sakura-Chan, il faut se lever, il est midi passé. **

**Sakura: ... Hum... Déjà... Dommage...**

**Eriol: Garde ma chemise, pour la journée si tu veux.**

**Sakura, sourit et l'embrassa: Merci... Bon matin. **

**Eriol en faisant de même: Bon matin...**

**Ils s'habillèrent, allèrent manger leurs petits déjeunée et allèrent porter la valise de Eriol, chez Sakura. En entrant Kero se précipita sur Sakura toute souriante qu'a son habitude, comme un chien a qui on aurait manqué.**

**Kero: Fiou tu es vivante! Toya a appelé et il viendra pour diné, sur son heure de diné de travail bien sur.**

**Eriol: Hum hum...**

**Kero: Désoler, maitre, bonjour.**

**Eriol: Ses mieux.**

**Sakura: Et à qu'elle heure? **

**Kero: Vers l'heure habituelle du vendredi.**

**Eriol: Nous sommes, vendredi?**

**Kero Sakura: Si... Ont l'est... **

**Sakura: Pourquoi, tu as oublié quelque chose?**

**Eriol: Non, aucun... Je me demandais qu'elle jour on était ses tout.**

**Sakura: Oh d'accord...**

**Eriol: Heum, Sakura? **

**Sakura: Oui?**

**Eriol: Es ce que ton frère a encore une sorte de haine contre moi?**

**Sakura: Non, il s'en est fait une raison. Il a finit par comprendre qui tu étais. Il a même souhaité ton retour. Maintenant, il va te revoir. Kero es ce que Yukito vient aussi?**

**Kero: Heu... Il ne l'a pas dit.**

**Sakura: D'accort**

**Ils préparèrent le diné tous ensembles, Toya vint par arrivé, vers les douze heures trente comme a son habitude. Il était toutes fois ravit de revoir Eriol. Ils parlèrent un peu et Toya comprit de ne pas allé dans les évènements.**

**Toya: Si tu veut pas en parlé, j'attendrai. D'accort je sais que sa doit être dure. **

**Eriol: Merci.**

**Toya: De rien. Je suis capable d'attendre. Je suis assez patient quand je le veux, bien sur. Et là je le suis.**

**Eriol: Merci quand même.**

**Sakura: Toya tu en veux d'autre?**

**Toya: Ouais, je deviens aussi gourment que Yukito, à force de le voir mangé, il mange pour trois ou deux, peut importe.**

**Il prit une autre assiette. Par la suite ils lavèrent la vaisselle tous ensemble, ils discutèrent en même temps. Pendant quelque minute. Vers les une heure et demi, Toya parti travailler. **

**Sakura: En tout cas, il ne t'en veut plus.**

**Eriol en souriant et lui déposant un baiser sur la joue: Il a au moins sa. **

**Sakura: Oui.**

**Elle le reprit par le collet et l'embrassa fougueusement.**


End file.
